In 1948, Claude Shannon published a mathematically based theorem, “A Mathematical Theory of Communication.” which became the basis for determining compressibility limits in digital compression and encryption systems design. The theorem quantified the mathematical determination of data entropy. Data entropy occurs when information is manipulated to shorten its transmission or storage needs which does not reproduce the original information exactly, in original form, when received or retrieved. State of the art compression and encryption technologies still use Shannon's data entropy theory and mathematical proof as the guide for lossless compression and encryption implementation. Shannon's theorem is correct, only if it is assumed; the original information must be contained in the data stream during transmission/reception, storage or retrieval.
Current state of the art compression technologies tokenize random digital data streams (digital information arrays whereby the information content may include any combination, in any order, of binary 1s and 0s) statistically creating a tokenization table(s) or dictionaries whereby the most frequently occurring parts of a data stream are cross referenced and given a smaller definition, thereby reducing transmission and/or storage size. Encryption systems jumble the original information through mathematical formulas and simple methodologies. Both lossless compression and encryption data streams carry the original data in some manner, transformed in such a way as to render compression and/or encryption. The standard for lossless compression ratios is approximately 3:1 whereby the transmitted or stored information stream size is one third (⅓) of the original data stream size, at best. Encryption technologies appear to always render a larger output data stream than the original data stream by design.
The 3:1 ratio for random data streams (all possible combinations of unordered digital information) cannot be overcome if the original data is carried in the compressed or encrypted information data stream.
This new invention may make reference to a previous patent filed and accepted by the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office, created by the inventor of this new technology:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,838,964
Date of patent: Nov. 17, 1998
Title: Dynamic Numeric Compression Methods
Inventor: David R. Gubser
Appl. No. 494,779
The disclosure of this new invention should be viewed and processed by a United States Citizen familiar with the U.S. laws regarding Category XIII of the United States Munitions List, as it may fall under the lawful guidelines negating export or disclosure outside the United States or to a non-citizen of the United States of America. This invention may also covered by the S.A.F.E ACT of 1999 (Security and Freedom through Encryption) or its' intended function.
The discovery by this inventor of new methodologies/formulas and means of implementation create a unique invention as depicted in the following disclosure.